An Interesting Revelation
by Astrid Ackerley Fausta Darcy
Summary: If there are any problems with the spacing, I swear it's not my fault! Anyhoo, this is slash. Of the Snape/Quirrell sort. Please REVIEW or be PURGED! Flames welcomed.


Author's Note: If something seems wroong with this upload such as a lack of paragraph indentation or strange symbols, please tell me so I can fix it. That is all. This is starting to become too much effort *sigh*  
Please note that this story is not to be taken seriously. It was written as the answer to the sad lack of Snape/Quirrell fics in the HP fanfic community. Astrid and I figured that it was time her precious Snape found true love. He is such a bitter man :)  
  
A SCENE IN THE FACULTY LOUNGE WITH PROFESSORS SNAPE AND QUIRRELL  
  
By Fausta Darcy  
  
For Astrid Ackerley - a true fan  
  
Quirrell, a Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting in the Hogwarts faculty lounge, awaiting the arrival of his colleague, Professor Severus Snape. The Potions Master had asked the younger teacher to meet him there as he wished to speak with him regarding some important matter. Quirrell was actually rather nervous about this meeting as he had heard rumours that Snape was after his position and the older professor did not have a reputation for being particularly friendly to anyone, teachers and students alike. He had seen the other teacher staring at him oddly at the Sorting Feast and had felt a strange thrill tingle up his spine at the gaze, although he was rather scared of Snape.  
The small Quirrell almost cringed in fear as Severus Snape glided into the room, scowling as usual. Quirrell wondered momentarily how nice the man would look like smiling, but he brushed away the unwanted thought quickly. 'Where had THAT come from??' the young man thought.  
The young professor watched as Snape sat elegantly in the armchair across from him. He saw the Potions Master give him an appraising look with his shiny, beady black eyes. Quirrell wasn't sure if he liked how the older man raked his gaze up and down, but he didn't NOT like it either. He felt almost flattered that Severus Snape would give him the time of day to just look at him.  
"So" , Snape sniffed unpleasantly, "YOU are the one chosen for the job that should be mine."  
"Y-yes, S-s-severus." Quirrell stuttered and mentally cursed his speech impediment, for some reason wanting to impress the Potions Master..  
Snape then smiled an oily smirk that Quirrell found strangely attractive. "Of course, they say that the job is cursed. Ready for that, Professor Quirrell?"  
"O-of c-c-course, S-s-severus." Quirrell tried to take on a confident air. What was it about this man that he found so enticing. "I c-can t-take on a-anything!"  
"Really?" Snape asked snidely, and suddenly moved out of his chair to stand directly in front of Quirrell's seat and stared down at the younger man.  
Quirrell cowered. "Y-yes, S-severus."  
Snape peered at him closely. "Are you afraid of me, Professor Quirrell?"  
Quirrell gazed up into those calculating black eyes. He saw no reason to lie. "Y-yes, S-s-severus. Y-you are m-making me q-q-quite uncomfortable standing t-there like t-that."  
Snape suddenly turned away, but not before Quirrell caught a flash of something undeniable in Snape's eyes. Lust. Desire. Quirrell gasped at the implications. He tried to get up to move to the door and leave but the Potions Master grabbed the sleeve of his robes.  
Quirrell glanced wildly at Snape and he stuttered more than usual. "S-s-s-severus? W-w-what?"  
Snape glowered at him but didn't release his sleeve. "Don't stand there so innocent, looking at me with those pretty eyes, pretending that you do not know what you do to me," he hissed, and reached over to grab Quirrell's other arm, forcing the younger man to face him.  
Quirrell tried to break Snape's hold on him, but it was like he wasn't really struggling. He was confused. His mind was warning him that this was wrong, but his body didn't agree and felt oddly comfortable in Snape's grasp. But he hadn't done anything to the other Professor. "I-I-I d-don't know what you are t-t-talking about!"  
Snape laughed a bitter laugh. "How could you not? You, with that pretty, innocent face, with those eyes that lure me into your trap, your adorable stutter, your sexy turban, and your perfect body that I am no longer able to resist!"   
Professor Quirrell attempted to exclaim with surprise at this shocking but exciting revelation from his reputably ill tempered colleague but was stopped as Snape pushed him against the wall of the faculty lounge, and crushing his lips against Quirrell's in a searing kiss.  
Quirrell only managed to push the other man away as Snape had to regain his breath. "P-P-Professor S-S-S-Snape!" he cried, staring at him with shock, but not disgust or fear as one would expect.  
Snape suddenly released the younger wizard and turned away. Quirrell felt a sting of disappointment in the pit of his stomach at the loss of contact. "I'm sorry", Snape whispered, "I shouldn't have ... "  
He was interrupted by Quirrell coming around to face him, smiling shyly. "N-no, S-S-Severus. T-there is nothing t-t-to b-be s-sorry about." At the Sorting Feast, Quirrell had be been frightened of these new feelings, but he was beginning to accept the fact that he was attracted to the greasy-haired Potions Master. Snape was filling a place in his heart that he didn't even know existed. He felt a rush of joy at seeing the older man's face light up with happiness. His earlier question was answered as he found it to be the most beautiful smile in the world.  
Quirrell sighed with contentment as Snape enveloped him in a possessive embrace and kissed him soundly on the lips. This time, Quirrell kissed back with equal ferver. He felt complete and didn't care that someone might walk in at any moment. Snape started to kiss down the other man's face to kiss his neck and nibble his ear. Snape was pressed right against him and Quirrell giggled as he felt a new presence in between them through the layers of robes.  
"Is that your magic wand or are you just happy to see me?" he joked to the older man, using a Muggle saying he had heard somewhere in his travels.  
Snape chuckled and stopped his exploration of the younger man's neck to look him right in the eye. "What say we move this meeting to more private quarters?"  
  
Author's Note: As this is the first fanfic that I have ever uploaded on my own, I would enjoy getting some reviews. And if you think that this story is screwed up then read HARRY POTTER AND SOMETHING OR OTHER by myself and Astrid Ackerley. Note: Hp and Something or Other is not slash so please don't be too disappointed ;) AND REVIEW THAT TOO, or be purged like the muggle scum you all are. Thank you for your time. Now review.  
And stay in tune for Chapter 2, which promises to be quite disturbing. Guten Abend, alle :) 


End file.
